Dreamers Path: An Arcane Warriors Journey
by Sierra Drake
Summary: He's been in the Circle all his life - suddenly Brand Amell is thrown out to the real world and is leading a small group of people across Ferelden to stop the Blight. How does one cope with that? And falling in love wasn't part of the plan either...
1. Prologue An Apprentice

Hmhm~ I just had to write this down. We all know none of this belongs to me.  
I fixed some of the tings to my liking ;D

* * *

*

_**Prologue**_

An Apprentice

_Would you open the door  
Enter the here and now  
A new horizon  
You'll rise you'll fall  
And learn to live  
Keep the faith - keep the pace_

**Blind Guardian – The New Order**

***  
**

Irving couldn't really remember wich year the boy had been brought to the Circle. He could remember the day vividly, though. A small, scared child, torn away from all he knew, just like all other of the apprentices. But in his case, his family had just been killed – their neighbours had seen the templars when they had informed the parents that they would take the boy to the Circle and that they would return the next day. When the templars had returned, everyone but the boy in question was dead. Quite a few of the attackers were dead too. Sittng in a corner, tears streaming from his eyes and electric sparks flying around him, he cried hard. He couldn't have been more than five years old, when their neighbours, scared of magic, dedcided to kill him before the templats could take him. They never imagined that his parents would stand up to them, so they had been killed too. When they went for him, he zapped them to oblivion without thinking about it, it was just an instinct and he was scared, it happened naturally. The templars had buried his parents out of mercy, and then they took him to the Circle, were Irving had greeted them.

"And what have we here?"

He asked and the boy looked at him with scared golden eyes. But Irving had a soothing voice and precense so he did not start crying again.

"Amell, Brand. Family dead, lightning user."

The stern repy came from the leader of the templar group, Irving could never remember his name. Greagoir did always let different people lead these small expeditions anyway. Maybe he could remember the next one.

"Oh? A natural born elementalist I see. Welcome to the Circle of Magi, Brand."

The First Enchanter took a special interest in the golden eyed boy. He didn't really know why he did but he found the child interesting and different from many of the other apprentices. He was silimar to them in many ways and as different as them in as many ways. He didn't really make friends, though it seemed like he tried, but he was shy and the others didn't seem eager to bond with him. Jowan was the only one Brand would casually talk to now and then, sure, he did talk with the others but not in the same manner. Irving was worried but Brand indulged in studies and marvelled at the beauty of his magic. Like Irving had said that day he arrived, he was a talented elemental user. He could command the lightning, order the fire and control the frost. Even thought Brand most often was on his own, other apprentices saw him hone his skills now and then and they became jealous of the apparent ease with wich he could use several different spells. Word spread of his skill and isolated him even more from the other apprentices, including Jowan, who felt inferior – him himself having a bit of a hard time with learning. Brand did really want to befriend others but they weren't interested. After a short and not all to successful affair with a female apprentice, he made a habit of talking to the already harrowed mages and senior enchanters in the library. Everyone of them found his conversation interesting and they were more then happy to enlighten him about things he was curious about. He was not more than fourteen years old at that point, but he was a fast thinker and he had a flexible and liberal mind, he wasn't to stuck up in his own opinions even though he most often was stubborn about them, he disliked being wrong. The only one of the senior enchanters Brand really wasn't fond of was Uldred. The man disliked others opinions and thought that his way of thinking was the only right one, and that idea collided with Brands ideas. So the boy tried to avoid Uldred if he could. Irving was Brands mentor and the boy adored the older man who always took time to learn him new thing and he even taught him about the outside world. That wasn't really custom, but Irving taught him anyway. Something deep inside of him urged him to do that. Something that told him that this boywould obtain greatness in a way few mages ever had and fewer ever dreamed of.

Wynne fussed over Brand, like a mother hen did to her smallest chicken. He didn't really mind at all. The older woman was kind with a spark in her eyes and that kindness that was something ever so reassuring to him. He enjoyed the feeling of being cared for. But Wynne had apprentices of her own, so he only saw her now and then. By chance, Brand was popular with the kids, the ones that had just arrived to the Circle and those a bit older who saw him as a kind older brother. He enjoyed spending time with them and answer their questions as much as he could. It was especially at those time that he was content with his life at the Circle, and he thought of the day he would have apprentices of his own – as long as he would undergo the Harrowing. It was dangerous, that much he knew – the older mages didn't talk about it and they didn't want to either, it was forbidden anyway. Even though he hoped he would make it, a part of him was still unsure, he had confidence in his skills, but he didn't even know what he was supposed to do so he couldn't really prepare or anything. So when they woke him up in the middle of the night, his heart felt heavy and skipped a beat. So this was it then. It was time for his Harrowing.

To say that Irving felt completely at ease would be a lie. He knew what the boy – no wait, he must be around 23 years old, not a boy anymore – would face but he thought Brands mind was strong enough. Seeing the templars kill him would be a blow he'd never recover from, of that Irving was certain. Greagoir didn't want him to tell the apprentice anything but he did anyway, like he always did. Annoying the Knight-Commander was great fun, and he thought that the apprentices deserved as much. But when he saw Brand touch the lyrium and his spirit left his body to enter the Fade, for an instant, the First Enchanter saw the small boy he once had been, and then a vision of him standing on a bloody battlefield, his broad back and shoulders, and he was looking at a tower and the sky was omniusly dark.

"I've never seen such a quick and clean Harrowing."

Greagoir said to Irving. His tone was amazed but also a bit wary. Irving only nodded in silent agreement, he was a bit amazed himself but on the other hand, he knew Brand had more in him than most mages.

The newly harrowed mage had been confused when he had gone to see the First Enchanter, like he had done ever since the day he had arrived at the Circle. Brand told Irving about Jowan, his feelings conflicting in the matter. He and Jowan wasn't as close as before but he still considered Jowan as a friend of some sorts, but his loyalty and love for the First Enchanter were even greater than his feelings of friendship towards Jowan. Irving had told him to act on their plan so that they would be caught redhanded. Brand wasn't really fond of that idea but reculantly he agreed.

To say that Greagoir was furious was an understatement. If it was possible, surely smoke would steam from his ears. He didn't want to listen to Irving – as usual – refused to listen to the fact that Irving had told Brand to go with Jowan and Lily. In a way Irving understood Greagoir, a blood mage on the loose without something to track him with wasn't much fun for him. Brand felt shattered. Yes, he had lied to Jowan but Jowan himself had lied about not being a blood mage, he had said straight that he wasn't one. It was clear that Greagoir wanted to punish Brand in some way, and the elementalist didn't say anything. He was wrapping himself in feelings of guilt. Then the Grey Warden-Commander Duncan had shown himself, telling that he wanted to recruit Brand for the Grey Wardens and not just for the upcoming battle at Ostagar. He declined, he wanted to stay at the Circle, wich was his home, and recieve whatever punishment would be given to him. But Irving urged him to go, even thugh the sad look in Brands eyes stung in his heart. He told him that he had a greater destiny and could do much more outside of the Circle, that he had a wondrous gift and should use it. Finally, the young man agreed to go and be a Grey Warden. Brand looked lost but Irving smiled at him ans squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way. The young man did smile a bit then.

"I hope I will make you proud, First Enchanter. I shall try my best not to fail the trust you have in me."

He said with a small smile before he left.

_Oh, you will child. And you've already done, in so many ways._

_*  
_


	2. Chapter 1 The World Outside

Hm, took me a little while to get this out. But I'm an university student and I have an exam in about a week - bad, bad.  
Oh, I know my grammar isn't the best - I'm not a native english speaking person after all! :)

* * *

*

_**Chapter 1**_

The World Outside

_I walk alone through shapeless dreams  
my only home is the wasteland that I cross  
I close the door and turn the key  
those days of joy are barely memories  
Now when you're gone, your star will  
shine on, wont you shine for me?_

**Hammerfall - I Believe**

*

The way from Lake Calenhad to Ostagar wasn't a short one, and even though Duncan was in a really good form, Brand wasn't. He was considered being in good form for a mage who spent most his time in the tower, but his feet started to hurt almost at once and it was so much for him to see that Duncan got impatient now and then. _Do... not complain... about sore feet_, he told himself over and over again. _Think about something else... count the herbs you can see from the road_. And he went through recepies in his head and made potions and salves in his mind while they were walking, just to keep his mind of his hurting feet. One thing about Brand was that he could think about several things at once unless he lost his concentration, wich was sometimes a good thing and sometimes a very annoying fact. He tried to keep his mind off the future and what fate had in store for him but it was quite hard, because he knew nothing, nothing was certain anymore – so he could not stop wondering. Duncan stopped at a glen, just as Brand was lost in deep thought again.

"We'll rest here for the night."

_Bless the Maker_, Brand thought. _I really can't feel my feet right now_.

It did take a few days but soon they arrived at the kings camp at Ostagar. Duncan had felt pity for Brand and had gotten him some nice, worn leather boots wich was really comfortable for his feet. The mage had been overwhelmed with relief, and the rest of the way had been an easier trip. History had always interested him so he studied Ostagar curiously when they entered so he barely listened to Duncan, who talked about the darkspawn horde and that it needed to be defeated here for the rest of Ferelden to be safe. And then he snapped from his thoughts as Duncan greeted a large, blonde man.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect..."

The king? Suddenly the elementalist felt nervous and hoped that the king wouldn't look at him. He had no idea how to talk to or greet a king. Being polite to other mages and royalty was not entirely the same thing, as far as he knew. But he had no luck this day. In fact, he didn't think he had much luck since he'd been forced – gently but still forced – to leave the Circle.

"The other Wardens told me that you found a promising recruit. I take that this is he?"

What what? How did the king know that? Did Duncan somehow use telepathy to communicate with his fellow Wardens? Brand felt confused, and then Duncan said that he could introduce him. _No! What should I say?_ And then the – to his horror - the king turned and talked straight to him.

"Hello, friend! Might I know your name?"

Brand bowed his head a bit before looking at the king again, since he guessed it would be very improper to look away. And he didn't really want to seem like a coward either.

"My name's Brand, your Majesty."

He replied in what he hoped was a steady and calm voice.

"It is my understanding that you hail from the Circle of Magi. I trust that you have several spells to aid us with?"

"I will do my best, your Majesty."

And then the king exscused himself, Teyrn Loghain wanted to talk to him. Before he left, he said that Brand should be honored to join the ranks of the Grey Wardens. _I guess you really want to be one yourself, huh? But as King, I guess your duties lies elsewhere._ He thought to himself and then the king and his bodyguards left him and Duncan alone again.

"The King seems to value the Grey Wardens highly" he said tentatively.

"Yet not enought to wait for reinforcements from the Wardens of Orlais. He seems to think that our legened alone makes him invunerable."

The Warden-Commander answered, a worried and resigned tone in his voice. As if he had talked with the king about that subject many, many fruitless times. Brand was about to say something friendly when Duncan montioned him to start walking again, wich he did and then Duncan started to talk again.

"I _know_ this is a Blight – that it is an archdemon behind all this, but I can't ask the king to act solely on my feelings. Anyway, now that we're here, it's time to prepare for your Joining."

"My... what?"

What was the Joining? Brand had never heard of it before. But he was good at reading people, and the look on Duncans face told him that it was something serious. Wait... not anymore tests? _Oh please, Maker have mercy. I haven't really recovered from the horror of my Harrowing yet..._

"Every recruit must go through a ritual we call the Joining in order to become Grey Wardens."

"Is... this Joining anything like the Harrowing?"

When Brand hesitantly asked, Duncan looked at him and his posture was regretful.

"I'm sorry you have to endure another ordeal so soon after your first one."

Ordeal? That told word everything. Everything he wished it wasn't.

"For the time being, feel free to explore the camp as you wish. My tent is across this bridge, by the kings camp. When you feel ready, find another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair who will help you prepare for your Joining. You can't miss him, he's blonde, tall, in an armor and has the worst jokes in the camp."

Duncan said dryly.

"Are there any more recruits?"

"Yes, there's two more. They've been waiting for our return so as soon as you feel ready we'll prepare for the Joining."

_At least I'm not alone, _Brand mused as he saw Duncan walk away while himself, he just stood there, taking everything in.

The elementalist wandered aimlessly around in the camp. He had eaten some soup – and he_ really_ didn't want to know what was the ingredients in that one. So many soldiers and guards, and mages and their templar guard dogs too. Feeling a bit lost, he ended up close to the kennels. A weak growl caught his attention and he looked inside and saw a brown dog – a big a very muscular dog – inside. It seemed to have trouble to breathe and its eyes were big and he had a suffocating look, it was obvious that the animal was not feeling well at all. The kennel master appeared and Brand tried to blend in and go by unnoticed but he wasn't stealthy by nature so he failed – and quite much at that.

"Oh, are you the new Grey Warden?"

The kennel master asked, soundning genuinely curious. Brand supposed that telling that he was a recruit for the Grey Wardens wouldn't make much sense so he just nodded in silent agreement. The tan-skinned man gestured to the dog and then he said:

"Maybe you could help me with this guy? I need him muzzled to start his treatment but he wont let me. Poor fellow swallowed too much darkspawn blood. A painful death it is."

Brand looked at the dog, hesitant.

"I don't really know anything about dogs..."

At this, the kennel master just snorted.

"Dogs? This is no ordinary dog! It's a mabari. The finest warhounds there is, and intelligent as well – as least as smart as your average tax collector, they can understand complex orders you know. They usually only imprint once, and this poor bastards master died in the last battle. I'd hate to put such a fine one down, but unless he gets treatment, he wont recover. Even with help he might not survive but treatment would give him a better chance."

"Well, of course I'd like to help. As long as he doesn't bite of any of my arms."

Brand joked half-heartedly. The dog was massive and big. Brand wasn't a small man by any means but he still liked his limbs just fine as they were. The kennel master just laughed.

"You'll notice right away if he accepts you or not."

With that, he opened so Brand could enter the enclosure with the mabari. The mage went inside and the dog growled weakly but did not attack, it just looked at him with pained eyes. Brand got to his knee and put a hand on the dogs head, talking softly to him as he muzzled him. The kennelmaster seemed very relieved once Brand came out.

"Great! Now I can begin treatment. He'll hopefully be better in a few days. Come back then and we'll see about imprinting him on you. He might know that you helped him."

"Me? Having a wardog? I'm not sure..."

The kennel master just laughed and said that everything would be alright.

Brand ambled trough different parts of the camp, deciding to find the Grey Warden that Duncan had mentioned. Finding a single person among all these soldiers seemed like finding a needle in a haystack though. He asked a guard who pointed vague at the north - wich really didn't make Brand any more informed about Alistairs whereabouts then he already was. Wandering without a goal and just keeping his ears open he hoped he would stumble upton something. Hopefully he would at least have a little luck. And maybe luck was with him for the moment, because he suddenly heard some angry voices. Or more like one angry voice and a second one wich was faintly amused. Curiosly he followed the voices wich led to a part in the camp where he hadn't been before. A blonde man in armor was talking to a mage – Brand didn't recognize the mage but the mage was probably an established memeber of the Circle so that wasn't really weird – but it was clear that he was a mage, staff and robe-wearing after all.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

The blonde man said, in a humorous and sligtly poking tone wich made the mage snarl back and wander of with long and steady steps. Easily annoyed, it seemed. Then the blonde man noted Brand and walked towards him.

"Isn't it wonderful how the Blight brings everyone together?"

He mused in an even more amused tone.

"I see what you mean."

Brand answered a bit too lightly, but the blonde man didn't seem to notice.

"And who are you? You don't happen to be another mage, do you?"

His voice slightly suspicious, and at this Brand raised an eyebrow.

"I am indeed a mage."

He replied steadily, voice dry as the desert in the middle of the day.

"And here I thought I'd been yelled at by every mage in the camp..."

At this, Brand was surprised. Alright? This was just weird.

"Oh, I know! You must be Duncans new recruit – from the Circle of Magi. Pardon me, my name's Alistair, I'm a junior Grey Warden who will accompany you when you prepare for your joining."

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Brand."

Alistair laughed a bit and was actually a nice person to talk to. Brand found out that he had once been a templar-in-training but had been recruited into the Grey Wardens before he'd been allowed to take the vows – and this seemed to make Alistair deliriously happy, and Brand thought that it might be so – Alsitair didn't seem like the type who would want to devote his life to a religious cause, even if he believed in the Maker. _So I'll have a person on my back who was trained a templar and can cancel my magic and kill me with his sword – juuust in case I become an abomination or something like that. Great. But, he seems nice enough, I guess he wont kill me out of nothing... I hope._ After a little chat, Alistair said that they should get back to Duncan and prepare for the Joining. Brand recultantly agreed, he didn't really look forward to it. At all.

*


End file.
